epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Dexter Morgan vs Jack the Ripper (Original)
In the 20th installment of Awesome Rap Battles 2.0, famous T.V. murderer Dexter Morgan faces off against the infamous Jack the Ripper in a battle of serial killers. Battle info Originally released: June 16, 2014 Characters: Dexter Morgan, Jack the Ripper, Jason Voorhees, Leatherface Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! DEXTER MORGAN! VERSUS! JACK THE RIPPER! BEGIN! Dexter: I’ll overdose this bitch like an Etorphine needle, Kiss my ass, Jack, you’re not a threat, just a weasel, I’m Dexter Morgan, leaving impressions, teaching lessons, To Anonymous wannabes about how to be a weapon, Lethal and legal, I roll with justice, and I’m not messing, You’re just a real life Scooby Doo; leaving everyone guessing, The cops got my back, when I attack, it’s with reason, If I battle, I can’t help it, I like leaving people bleeding, I’m a dirty motherfucka with a past of cruelty and horror, You’re a lowlife little jerk, who tried to screw a country over, Nobody remembers this monster except a Canadian reality, I run the lab, and I’m about to scar this Dee Dee with my vitality! Jack The Ripper: The name’s Jack, prepare for attack, better watch your back, I’m crazy, I get all the ladies, I’m spitting game, you’re just insane, don’t forget lazy, Title for the most violent, silent, people dying, play a violin, I’m cruel and cool, people have no clue who I am, I keep silent, You’re in line to be the sixth canonical; I’m evil, diabolical, You’re just a petty police officer; your violent method’s ironical, I spit Spitalfields, you bathe in blood, I’m sick and twisted, you’re a nut, I’m about to bust you, fuck you over, guess being reborn just wasn’t enough, I’m a murderous pimp, I walk with a limp, you walk with a prettyboy amusement, You forgot how to be human? I never was. Your rubber gloves have other uses, What’s happening, your abdomen, give you gut feelings like they’re spilling out, Your show was a bore, snore fest, goreless, so is this battle, I’m out. Dexter Morgan: With your attitude and cockiness, I’m not surprised you got tired, It’ll take time to heal those metaphorical bullet holes with my line of fire, Go back to London, George Yard, with your words that never hit hard, You still couldn’t be found if I sliced you up, and tied you to the back of my car, I butchered you, so eat my heart out, Dahmer, I’m not affected, Just a shame you walked out half alive, I wasn’t finished dissecting. *chainsaw noises* Dexter Morgan: The fuck? Jason Voorhees: I’m going Black Friday in this bi-yatch, cause I’ll trample this buffoon, My dominance is Crystal Clear, cause faking smiles is all he can do. Leatherface: I massacre, I chop emcees, my flow is clean, slick and greasy, It’s time to face it, hiding corpses in obvious places isn’t that sneaky, Jason Voorhees: For our boy Jack, we’ll hack this sack, until he’s finally cracked, Leatherface: Shouldn’t mess with guys out of you league, and expect to come back. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES, 2.0! Who Won? Dexter Morgan Jack the Ripper, Jason and Leatherface Category:Blog posts